The Revolution
by myname1001
Summary: An Utrom visitor comes to Earth, bringing news that will change many lives, including that of Karai, and the turtles. Now the only question is, whose side will the turtles be on in The Revolution? This is my first fanfic, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: News

**Chapter 1: ****News**

**AN: This is the first chapter of **_**The Rebellion**_**. Written within the 2k3 universe.**

_I don't own TMNT. This is probably because I'm not the CEO of Nickelodeon._

The spaceship landed on Earth, and nobody gave a damn.

It was the first interstellar spaceship to intentionally land on Earth. Over a thousand years before it an Utromm craft had crashed-landed on earth. More recently several Tricerton interstellar war bases had set themselves up around the planet, but never actually touched down. Several Tricerton flying bunkers had landed on Earth quite intentionally, but these bunkers could only manage distances under 3 light-years, hardly useful for interstellar flights.

This spaceship had, on the other hand, intentionally landed on Earth and it was the first times in the planet's existance. And nobody even noticed.

A man walked out of the spaceship. He wasn't a man actually; he was just an Utromm in an exo-suit. But he sure looked human.

Part of the reason that everybody failed to notice that an alien ship had chosen to touch down on the planet, despite the moment being so historic was that it was in the middle of nowhere. It had landed in a part of Japan that only three or four sentient beings actually were and they were all stupid enough to not count. They had reactions similar to those that deer in the headlights of a car do, which is unsurprising, considering they were mammals closely related to deer.

The Utromm paused for a second to notice the mammals and said, "I come in peace." When he realised that the animals couldn't have cared less if he came to destroy the entire human race, he moved on.

The other reason that nobody noticed the ship was that it had devices that allowed it to avoid detection from the most advanced forms of radar, sonar and ronar. This was lucky because all of the nations of Earth had just signed a secret treaty that practically nobody knew about to give the USA's Earth Protections Force (EPF) the right to personally handle any alien invasion. And Agent John Bishop, who headed the EPF, saw alien invasions everywhere.

The Utromm moved away from his spaceship. Then he smacked his hand against his forehead. Actually, this was not a visible action because all he was doing was smacking a tentacle against his forehead within the exo-suit. But the meaning of the action was virtually the same. He turned back to his ship and pressed a button. The ship vanished. It's cloaking device — which could only be activated when the ship was not moving — was now active.

He then moved on grabbing a train with some fake Earth money. Earth money was easy to fake with Utromm computers. There was no digital or microscopic verification process making it near undetectable.

He arrived in Mito. Mito is largish town slightly North of Tokyo. It was also where his destination was.

His destination was a very large villa. He knocked on the door. It opened and a manservant stood in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Jaï'ro, I would like to speak to Karai please," said the Utromm in fluent Japanese. Or rather that was how it appeared to the manservent. He was actually using a universal translator, calibrated to send out sound waves in whatever language everybody else around him was speaking.

The manservant paused.

"Mistress Karai does not take visitors."

"Tell her I am here. My name is Jaï'ro. I must speak with Karai. It's urgent."

"I will speak with her."

The villa was just a front. Below the villa was where the reality was. Karai led the Japanese division of the Foot Clan, and while the american version had long sence collapsed, the Japanese Foot was much less dependant on a Shredder, having gotten used to Karai's rule.

The manservant was, very much like the villa, not what he appeared to be. He was Karai's right hand man, and could knock most people out in under ten seconds.

Karai was not doing much. She was reading a book.

"Mistress Karai," said the manservant, "There is a man called...Jaï'ro who wishes to speak to you."

"Jaï'ro, did you say?"

"Yes."

"I take it he is on the front porch of the villa?"

Jai'ro waited impatiently. He did not like Earth very much. It was a backwater planet, practically undeveloped. The most impressive piece of technology he had seen so far was the automobiles, but this was hardly a more advanced method of transportation than a horse drawn buggy.

Still, it was not the least civilized place he had been to. He had lived most of his life in exile. Revolutionary leaders tend to lead such lives. His revolutionary group was called The Red Surge. He was it's leader. He had finally managed to make his way undetected to the planet Utromm, reffered to by the bastards in government as "The Utromm Homeworld", when he recieved news that made him realize the neccessity of travelling to Earth.

The revolution was on, and all those able would have to come and participate. And that included Karai. It also inclueded some unlikely suspects.

The door opened, and this time it was Karai.

"I take it you bring important news Jaï'ro." They had met once before, at the time when Oruku Sake had been put on trial and Karai had agreed to bring her news if anything happened to her father.

"Yes, Karai, very important news. We may be able to bring your father back."

**AN: Ah...don't you just love a good cliffhanger. Next chapter we go to the Turtles**


	2. Chapter 2: New York

**Chapter 2: ****New York**

**AN: Chapter 2. This one is still a bit of set up. Truth is, we don't get into the plot until chapter 3 really, and the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter won't be explained until chapter 4. So I've decided to publish chaps 2-3 at the same time, to keep you all interested.**

**Also, thanks to chao-friend for pointing out to me some spelling mistakes I was making. I really appreciate it considering I know I can't spelll (yes that was intentional).**

_I don't own TMNT. If I did, I would be a very, very rich man right about now. _

Leonardo woke up, yawning. He was slipping. All of the others were already up. After the defeat of the _tengu_ Shredder there had been no more threats. Karai had gone off to Japan, presumably to go have a life with Doctor Chaplan. The Foot Ninja (or at least the New York branch) had dissolved less than a month later. The Purple Dragons were still around, but Hun wasn't, having finally found jail time in what can only be described as one of the New York's most impressive police crackdowns. Dragonface ran the Purple Dragons, but badly. A short gang war ensued and the current Kings of the streets of New York were a gang called The Sharks. However the Sharks weren't quite like the Dragons in their heyday. So the turtles found that they were getting worse and worse as time went on.

Especially Leo. Donnatello still was able to focus his mind on his inventions fine, Raphael never got tired of fighting and Mikey never got tired of beating Raphael in training. Leo was, on the other, not being much of a leader, which wasn't entirely his fault since there wasn't much to lead. Occasional fights with the Sharks, but those rarely lasted longer than two minutes.

_Let's face it,_ thought Leo to himself, _without the Foot in town, the guys don't need a leader_.

"The old turtle luck" as Raph would have put it, was hardly running "true to form." They had not been attacked in about a year. Most of their old enemies seemed to have decided to take a break from persecuting them. From time to time Raphael suggested going after Bishop in Area 51, and then they'd get all excited until they realized they didn't have a clue what they were doing, and moved on to other things.

The day passed without event.

In the past year, Mikey had gotten a good deal more serious about training. He actually did it most of the time. As he put it, "what else is there to do? There's only so many comic books in the world."

So he didn't groan as much as he used to when Leo said, "Let's go out on a training run."

Accross the rooftops in a New York that hadn't been so quiet in years. Probably not since before America was settled by the Europeans. Something had to go wrong one of these days. Things had been just way too quiet lately. Something had to go wrong sooner or later.

Their lives didn't work like that. Something had to go wrong.

As soon as the thought went through Leonardo's mind he wished it hadn't. Now he'd probably jinxed it. Now their training run was screwed.

He was certainly right about the second part.

Coming to meet the turtles were Karai and a bunch of Foot ninja.

**AN: How will the turtles fare in their first battle with semi-competent opponents in about a year? Will the plot of this story ever get under way? And why is this fanfic called The Revolution? Find out, in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A weak showing

**Chapter 3: ****A weak showing**

**AN: Chapter 3. It's time to get into the meat of the story...sort of.  
**

_I don't own TMNT. I'm just writing a fanfiction. If you think I'm claiming ownership of anything below, you could not be more wrong._

The Foot ninja apeared out of nowhere, as usual.

"The Foot are back again?" asked Leo.

"We can take 'em easy!" said Mikey, "There's only ten of them."

"Mikey..." said Raph, "There's eleven. Ten Foot ninja and..."

"Karai," said Don.

"Meep," said Mikey.

"Come on guys," said Leo, "It's been a while, but we can still take 'em." They drew their weapons, ready to go.

"I am not here to fight," said Karai, surprising everybody.

"Oh yeah? Then what's your small army doin' 'round here?" shot back Raph.

"Every plan must have a contingency. I decided if you chose to attack, I would need some force on my side."

"What do you want to tell us Karai?" said Leo.

"Leo...you can't seriously be considering what she has to say!" shouted Raph.

"We might as well hear her out Raph," said Leo.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you now. Suffice to say that you will have to fight side by side with me against the Utroms."

"If you think we're going to — " started Raph, but Karai cut him off.

" — I know this may seem like a...strange request to you, but I beg you to consider — why did you always assume that the Utroms were right? Because they fought your enemy? They are a repressive regime."

"Shouldn't we at least take the time to make sure she's wrong Leo?" asked Don.

"No," said Raph.

Mikey said nothing. What else was there to say? He'd never been good at the snappy comebacks, so he decided just to keep his mouth shut. He started trying to get in the mental frame of mind to fight Foot ninja, then realized he'd forgotten what mental frame of mind that was, and instead just spun his _nunchakus_.

Leo thought for a moment. He came up with his answer.

"_You_ tried to kill my brothers," he said slowly, "_you_ tried to kill my father. _You_ nearly did kill them. _You_ destroyed my home, nearly destroyed my family. And now _you_ want help from _us_? The answer, is no way in HELL!" he paused, and crossed his swords, almost grinning, "Let's dance."

"Can we do salsa?" asked Mikey, "Because I don't feel up to ninja dancing right now."

"Zip it Mikey," shot back Raphael.

"ATTACK!" shouted Don, deciding that somone had to say it.

Mikey really wasn't feeling comfortable about this. They hadn't battled other ninjas in about a year. Could they really win this one?

Don too, was worried, although he at least made an effort not to show it. He felt for his Shell Cell — should he call Master Splinter? No, not worth it.

Leo processed information: 11 against 4. They'd been up against worse. Then again, there was Karai to be factored in as one of the eleven. Karai used _katanas_ and chains. The others used mostly _katanas_ but with a few _bo_ staffs and even pair of _sai_.

Raphael was just happy to have a real fight for the first time in about a year. Fighting Sharks had bored the shell out of him. He attacked first. Don was right behind him, Leo charging and Mikey last.

Raphael dodged a shot and kicked away at an enemy, then blocked a _bo _staff and dodged a sword.

_Man!_ he thought _they're quicker than I remember._

He attempted a leg sweep but it was dodged.

Mikey swung away, missing the enemy ninja by at least a foot. He doged a katana and then kicked the foot ninja straight into another one. He grinned.

_Hey,_ he thought,_ this could actually turn out alright._ Then he saw something. It was Leo facing Karai, and Karai was obviously winning.

_Never mind_, he thought, _this is going to be terrible_. But instead of retreating, which his legs wanted to do, he instead jumped in to help Leo.

Don was finding his element. He found himself in a three on one — just like old times. He easily escaped the situation. His instincts were coming back to him already he was in the —

A foot ninja kicked him halfway across the roof.

This was going to be a long night.

Leonardo saw Mikey coming in to help him.

"Mikey," he shouted, "I don't need your help!"

"Uh...then why are you getting the shell kicked out of you?" asked Mikey.

"Good point!" shouted back Leo.

Mikey grabbed Karai's arm, stopping her from swinging a katana blade, an received a sharp elbow in the gut for it. Leo took the opportunity to kick Karai. She stumbled backwards but then charged right back into the fight.

_This_, thought Leonardo, _is not going well._

Raphael jumped out of the fray, taking a chance to look at their situation.

Hopeless. Once upon a time 11 on 4 would have been a piece of cake but now it was proving to be too much. Not even outnumbered three to one and they were outmatched.

Oh well, he wasn't going to be the one to call for the retreat.

Mikey swung wildly with his _nunchakus_, and didn't get anything out of it. He blocked a katana shot with his hands, but just barely. Leo came in flying at Karai as Mikey knocked the katana blade out of Karai's hands. Karai ducked the shot and swung at Leo with her free katana. Leo blocked it but was not ready for the kick that came next, a kick that sent him sprawling across the roof.

"Aw shell," said Mikey. He was left fighting Karai on his own.

Donnatello swung around his _bo_ staff to force the Foot soldiers to clear out and give Don a chance to maneuver. He then used his _bo_ staff as a pole vault and got himself out of the circle of Foot soldiers that was surrounding him. He landed next to Raphael.

"It's hopeless isn't it?" he told his brother.

"Pretty much," said Raphael, "but I ain't the one calling for a retreat, you wanna have the honors?"

"That's Leo's job right?"

"Alright, you wanna tell Leo to call for a retreat?"

"You want to call it?" The truth was nobody wanted to call the retreat. It would be one of the most embarrassing nights of their lives if they actually retreated from this battle.

Leonardo surveyed the situation. Mikey was alone against Karai. He had to get to Mikey. Mikey needed his help. But in his way stood three Foot soldiers.

He attacked. This should be easy. Three Foot ninja against one turtle? He could deal no problem. There were only three others left in the battle now so he was even doing a service to Don and Raph: they had a lighter load. That was when he received a _bo_ staff to the back of his head so hard he was seeing stars for a good two minutes.

Mikey could not get in his element. He was an instinctual fighter, but he'd lost all his instincts. It was all slowly coming back to him, though. He was actually holding his own against Karai. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could...the end of one of Karai's chains hit his shoulder and he collapsed.

"Don, Mikey and Leo are down!" shouted Raph.

"Karai's not getting away with this! We'll attack in tandem, and try to keep them off balance!"

"I hate to break it to you Donnie, but we're already off balance, we've been off balance since the beginning of this fight."

_Uh oh_, thought Don, _if Raph is saying he's worried about our chances in this, we must be really out of it._

"Come on," he said, "There's still time to make up for our sloppy performance thus far."

And they did. Pulling out all the stops they managed to clear the roof of Foot ninja. It was now two on one — Karai versus Donnatello and Raphael. And Donnatello and Raphael had gone from doubting their chances of winning this one to being at their highest point of confidence. Leonardo was as well slowly getting up, and even Mikey was spinning a nunchuck, despite the fact that his left arm was a lost cause for this fight. Four on one. They could handle this.

One by one, Karai took each of them out.

"Now," she said, "I believe we have a few matters to discuss."

**AN: Will the turtles choose to meet Jaï'ro? Will they, as promised, eventually get involved in this revolution everybody's talking about? And what side will they be on when and if that happens? The answers are coming in the next few chapters. Hey, one of them might be answered in chapter 4! Also please Review. Really and truly it's the only way I know whether what I'm doing is working.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jaï'ro

**Chapter 4: ****Jaï'ro**

**AN: Some of this material was actually intended for the preceding chapter, but with the battle scene, that was getting too long anyway, so I stuck it at the beginning of this chapter. Also, the rating on this story has changed, because, as I was thinking about the ending, I realized that a very small portion of the material would make this a "T" rated. And finally, thanks to chaos-friend (again) for this time showing me how little I know about Japanese weapons. It looks like I have an unofficial editor.**

_I don't own TMNT. I don't own the turtles, I don't own Karai, I don't own New York (although that's a separate issue) and I don't own Ch'rell. You could say I own Jaï'ro, since he's my character, but he's an Utrom and I don't own the Utroms either._

"What do you want to talk about Karai?" said Leo.

"I need your aid. I was afraid you would become violent so I brought my Foot ninjas to aid me. On the planet known as Utrom there is a civil war brewing — and I must have your help in making sure it succeeds. The future of the Ratridi Race is at stake!"

"The Ratridi Race?" asked Don, "What's that?"

"There are many races of Utrom, each one having a different skin color. The Brakari Race is the one that the Utroms that manned the TCRI building were of. They are of a lightish pink color. They are the rulers of Utrom. The Ratridi Race is the race of my father. Red skin. My father was persecuted from the beginning of his life because of the color of his skin! Is it any wonder he started a revolution? Is it any wonder he became so...violent twoards all that would stand in his path?"

"So, let me get this straight," said Raph, "_You_ want _us_ to help _your father_ — who's tried to kill us at every possible chance — start a revolution. No way. No freakin' way."

"My father was forced to do what he did by the Utrom government. And on Earth, he could not control himself. A dark spirit had taken over his mind."

"Say what?" said Mikey.

"I can explain no furthur. You must come with me to meet Jaï'ro immediately."

"Meet who?" said Leo.

"Jaï'ro. A Ratridi Utrom, and the leader of the revolution in my father's stead."

"Leo?"

"Yes Raph?"

"You can't possibly be considering this can you?"

Karai was leading the way through the building. She told them it was the new Foot HQ in New York.

"This is crazy!" said Raphael, "What if it's a trap?"

"Why would Karai need to trap us?" asked Leo, "If she wanted to hurt us, she could have easily done it at the end of that battle."

"I don't like this Leo...you aren't seriously considering joining up with Karai and this...Jaï-whatever character?"

"Jaï'ro," said Karai, who had otherwise been paying them no mind.

"What harm could it do to listen Raph?"

They were all on edge. They were in, after all, Foot Headquarters. It looked like a warehouse from the outside. It wasn't a warehouse. It was an army base.

They had been through several incarnations of Foot HQ before, but always as an attack, and usually trying to avoid being seen.

They had never been guests.

"Jaï'ro. Here they are. The ninja turtles," said Karai.

Jaï'ro was a red-skinned Utrom, larger than most that the turtles had seen. He was placed in an exo-suit of what was clearly made to look like a youngish japanese man, but the chest plate was open revealing the real Jaï'ro.

"Thank you Karai," said Jaï'ro, "Turtles. I never learned your names."

"Leonardo," said Leo.

"Donnatello."

"Michelangelo." Raphael said nothing.

"He's Raphael," said Leo finally, "And he's...not exactly trusting."

"I'm not going to blame you for not trusting me. I'm...well, you know of my relationship to Ch'rell I suppose."

"We hear you were part of the same revolt," said Don.

"Yes. I was his second in command. We were preparing for the final uprising when he was captured by Mortu and his Brakari government —"

"The Brakari are the pink ones right?" asked Mikey. Karai nodded curtly.

"— Their plans for him were simple: send him as far away from Utrom as possible. But because they had no formal charges against him, they would do it on a ship. President Mortu and his so-called 'Utrom Council' took a ship that was to take Ch'rell to the farthest reaches of the universe, where he could never cause them trouble again. But Ch'rell got free and sabotaged the ship, sending it spiraling down towards the nearest planet — which happened to be this one.

"On earth, Ch'rell decided he would do the one thing he could for the good of the Universe and the Ratridi Race — he would stop Mortu and the members of the pro-Brakari Utrom Government from ever making it back to Utrom."

"Brakari: pink, Ratridi: red, got it," said Michelangelo.

"Karai, you know this part of the story better than I do. Go ahead."

Karai paused.

"My father looked for a good way to get an army. And he found one. Pretend to be the Shredder. The Shredder was, as you know, a _tengu, _or demon. But taking that name cost him his soul. For a time anyway. You know of the energy that goes between all those who take the mantle of the Shredder, your father was the one who explained that to me. This energy, as I well know, can also take over your soul.

"And that it was happened to my father. But he had enough goodness in him — especially when he was not wearing the Shredder's armor — to take pity upon me.

"He never lost sight of his goal, although it became twisted towards revenge. He became like the original _tengu_ Shredder. You know of the evil my father was capable of. It was because, in a mistake born of ignorance of this world, he chose the name of pure evil, and it had consumed him, just as it consumed me once."

"So why are you telling us this?" asked Don.

"I have a plan," said Jaï'ro, "to help Ch'rell escape. He has been revived on the ice asteroid to which he was banished. Ratridi visitors bring him food and blankets, but he only takes what he needs, and nothing more. Visitors are searched, and cannot help him escape. But you can."

"Are you that whacked?" said Raphael, "Do you really think —" Jaï'ro all but ignored his less that polite guest.

"My plan is simple. The bastards in the pro-Brakari government trust you, since you helped Mortu escape the Earth to continue his terrible rule over the rest of us. If you offered to join their army you would be given many priveleges including unsupervised visits with prisoners. You could easily sneak out Ch'rell at that point."

"No way in —" started Raph, but Leo interrupted.

"Wait guys, it kind of makes sense," he said, "I mean think about what happened to Karai. Before we defeated the Shred — Ch'rell she was honorable afterwards...she was as insane as her father. And...why _did_ Ch'rell pick Karai off of the street, if not because of pity? There must have been a spark of decency somewhere."

"Yeah, great, so for one second, he's almost a good per — Utrom. Almost," Raph was not convinced, "So?"

"So, what if Karai and Jaï'ro are right and the Utroms were a repressive government that always favored the uh...the..."

"Brakari," supplied Jaï'ro

"Right, and were hostile to the uh...Ratridi. A racist government. Kind of like the South before the emancipation."

"Or, what if all of this is a lie so that they get us to help them in setting free our worst enemy. Leo, you haven't forgotten what we saw on the Utrom's history thingamajig. You know, their collective memories?"

"You were in their Oracle Pod Chamber?" asked Jaï'ro.

"Yeah...and it don't exactly agree with what you've been saying," said Raphael.

"Of course it doesn't," said Jaï'ro, "Because nothing you saw in that chamber was real. Those weren't their collective memories, merely faked images — like a movie. It was based on real events, but twisted. It's all propaganda. And you — knowing nothing of what life is actually like on Utrom — believed it."

"But...what about the Shred — I mean Ch'rell's trial?" asked Mikey, "People testified at that trial. People talked about the horrible things the Shred — I mean Ch'rell did."

"Did you actually see the witnesses speaking? No you didn't, and neither did anyone, because those witnesses didn't actually exist, with the exception of Dolph Et, who's a Gradurian, working in the employ of the Utrom government."

"Leo, you ain't buyin' this are you?" said Raph, pleading that the next words out of Leo's mouth would be, "Not at all," or better yet, "Attack."

"I'm not sure Raph. I think we should probably at least take a look and see how things are on the planet Utrom before we make any judgments. At least we should talk to Master Splinter."

"Alright. Let's go home and talk to Master Splinter," said Raphael. _He'll know better than to let us get involved in this_, thought Raphael, _he'll have to._

"I expect your answer in three days," said Jaï'ro. Meet me here. I will give you a special codeword to enter. Go up to the receptionist and say...what would you like for a codeword?"

"How about Cowabunga!" said Mikey.

"Shell no!" said Raphael. Jaï'ro smiled.

"Cowabunga it is," said Jaï'ro. Even Karai forced a chuckle, while Don, Mikey, and Leo were outright laughing. Raphael just sulked.

**AN: What will be the turtles' decision? Is what Jaï'ro and Karai said about Ch'rell, true? Will the revolution this story's supposed to be about ever get underway? Read on if you want to know. And also, if you read this fanfic, please review. Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review! Hate it so much it makes you want to tear your eyeballs out of your sockets? Revi — okay don't review if you hate it **_**that**_** much. Seriously though, if you don't like it, or there's an improvement you think I could make — I want to know.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Vote

**Chapter 5: ****The Vote**

**AN: This is definitley going to be one of those 76 chapter fanfics. Okay, maybe it won't be that long. But with so much planned for the future, it's going to take some time to finish this one out. And thanks as usual to Chao-friend. While I appreciate the offer to be my official editor, you're doing plenty for me right now, so, no thanks.**

_I don't own TMNT. I might have mentioned that a couple times over the past few chapters._

_

* * *

_

"I will need more time to consider what you have told me," was what Master Splinter said, "I do not know much of the Utroms or their ways and it appears to me that you have heard much to discuss. Allow me to meditate upon this and we will discuss it further. Right now, it is your bedtime."

"Night _sensei_," said Leo, making his way to his room.

"Bedtime already?" said Mikey, but he knew better than to argue.

"_Sensei_, if you don't mind there's some work I'd like to get done on the —" started Don.

"Bed," said Splinter, "You can finish your work tomorrow."

"Right."

"G'night _sensei_," said Raph, then paused, "_Sensei_, you don't think we could have had The Shred — I mean Oruku Sak — I mean Ch'rell figured wrong, do you?"

"I cannot say Raphael," said Splinter, "But I am sure you will figure this mess out eventually.

"Thanks _sensei_," said Raphael, "G'night," he added.

"Hey Donnie! Donnie! We need to talk." Donnie woke up. He wasn't entirely sure who was talking to him, because he was to tired to pick up on whose voice it was.

"Yo...Donnie...Donnie-boy wake up dude!" Okay, now he knew it was Mikey.

"What is it Mikey?"

"We need to talk about the whole Utrom rebellion thing going on here."

"Why now?"

"Because tomorrow we're going to take a vote...you know how we are, things like this never wait in our family." Now Donnie was almost sure it wasn't Mikey: he was making far too much sense. He turned on the light and — it was Mikey after all.

"Should I get the others?"

"No, because I already know how they're going to vote," said Mikey, "Leo's going to be for it, no matter what, because he's always had a thing for Karai, Raph's going to be against it because he's paranoid, and Splinter's just going to say something complicated instead of admitting he doesn't know. We're the tiebreakers Donnie — we should probably figure out how we're going to vote."

"Okay...what do you think about this whole thing?" _He should think more often_ thought Don, _When he thinks about things for more than two seconds, he really turns about to be very smart._

"I dunno Don...I think we should at least check out how things are going on the Utrom Homeworld before we make this decision."

"You're right Mikey," said Don slowly.

"I am?" said Mikey.

"Surprisingly, yes," said Don.

"My sons, it is time for your decision. You have until tomorrow to make up your minds but you should not wait so long. You must choose today...I feel whatever decision you will make, you must make it today."

"Alright guys, you heard Master Splinter," said Leo, "I say we go. We need to at least see how things are on Utrom before we make up our minds."

"Are you that whacked?" said Raph, "I say we forget this ever happened — or better yet we storm the castle — and I mean Karai's castle."

"What do you think Master Splinter?" said Leo.

"One does not jump into the hornets nest without knowing the plans of the hornets, but one must stop the hornets from destroying the world."

Mikey shot Don a look that very clearly said: "I told you so." Nobody could figure out if Master Splinter was for it, or against it. Nobody even knew why Master Splinter had said what he'd just said. Raph and Leo both tried to think of a way to twist his words so that they fit what they wanted, but they both found that they'd already forgotten what Master Splinter had said. After a while, Leo broke the silence.

"Don?" asked Leo.

"I'm with you Leo. But only if we're going there to check things out. I'm don't feel like choosing yet, before we actually know what's going on Utrom. I'm pretty sure we don't have all the evidence we need to make this decision."

"Mikey?"

"I'm with Don."

"Then that's settled," said Don.

"Will you be going with us Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

"No, I will not," said Master Splinter, "Someone must aid Casey Jones at containing the Sharks and the Purple Dragons...plus, I do not wish to miss any episodes of my favorite soap."

"Alright then, it's decided. The four of us are going to Utrom," said Leo

* * *

**AN: Reviews, reviews, reviews. Guys, please. I know for a fact chao-friend is not the only person reading this fanfic. So I want to see more than just his regular review okay? I take criticism pretty well, so if that's what you want to say, say it.**

**Oh and keep reading if you want to know the answers to whatever questions may be floating around in your head about this thing.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jaï'ro and Karai

**Chapter 6: ****Jaï'ro and Karai**

**AN: After this chapter I'm going to try to speed things up a bit. But this is a neccessary plot point, and I'm not very good at "short and quick". Although it's funny I say that for this one, because this happens to be the shortest chapter I've written for _Revolution_ thus far.  
**

_I don't own TMNT. Insert joke here._

* * *

"Mistress Karai, the turtles are here to see you."

"Send them in," Karai was distracted, preparing for the journey back to Japan, where Jaï'ro's spaceship was still parked. She had been informed that they could do this without the turtles. It would just involve doing it without her father as well.

Jaï'ro was the head of The Red Surge, and he also was it's military commander. But he was not neccessarily in control.

The Red Surge elected officials out of all the Ratrdi Utroms in the Utrom sphere of influence, which included nearly two galaxies, and this body, known as the Ratridi Council, had much more control over the aims of the revolution than Jaï'ro did. Ch'rell was important as a political figure — he had inspired many millions of Ratridi Utroms and more than a few Brakari also — but as a general, he could be replaced. His flair for the unpredictable, and his understanding of the effects of morale on opponents made him useful, but the Revolution could be run without him...or so Jaï'ro had been told.

And Jaï'ro had relayed this information to Karai, which made her all the more desperate to get the turtles on board. It was the only way her father might be able to come back before the end of the revolution.

"Mistress Karai," said the manservant, "the turtles."

"I take it you have an answer for me," said Karai.

"Yes," said Leonardo, "We will travel to the planet Utrom to assess the situation for ourselves, then we will make our decision."

"Excellent," said Karai, "But you will not come with myself and Jaï'ro. It is too dangerous. We are not allowed on Utrom, so we will sneak our ship on the planet through...less than legal means. Should you travel with us you would have to explain your sudden appearance on a planet many thousands of light-years away from your own.

"There is another way for you to arrive on Utrom. I have here a communication device, by which you will be able to contact Professor Honeycut, who is I believe still in the Utrom government's employ. He should be able to retrieve you via a transmat. You will then have enough time to do all the research you need before myself and Jaï'ro arrive on Utrom via a spaceship."

Karai handed Donatello the communicator. Don spent the next few minutes ogling it. Jaï'ro showed him how he could contact Professor Honeycut using it.

_Impressive device_, thought Don, _I'll be contacting a guy about 2 million light years away and it will be like having a videophone conversation. That is assuming this thing works._

The turtles left the Foot base.

"D'ya think they'll accept?" said Jaï'ro, "I'm very worried that they won't. If they don't they'll almost certainly help the Brakari Utrom government. And that's the last thing I want."

"We shall see," said Karai, "We shall see. Now, I believe it is time we made our preparations to make our own way to Utrom."

"Right," said Jaï'ro, using his exo-suits' hand to conceal himself beneath the exo-suit, "I take it your private jet is prepared to bring us back to your villa in Japan?"

**

* * *

AN: Will the turtles choose to free Ch'rell? Or will Karai and Jaï'ro suddenly burst out into evil laughter for no apparent reason? Keep on reading to find out! Oh and please click that review button and give your two cents. It's the only way I know if what I'm doing is working at all. Plus, I could use the money (read it over again.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Honeycut

**Chapter 7: ****Honeycut**

**AN: Since Chapter 6 was so short, I'm giving you chapter 7 along with it. Chapter 7 is also very short, so I guess together they make one lone chapter.**

_I don't own TMNT. Please don't sue me._

_I also don't own the Galactic coordinates of Earth noted later in this chapter...I won't say where I got them from until the end of the chapter though._

_

* * *

_Honeycut was happy. He was still sick of his robot body (and still doing work on transfering his consciousness into a body that at least looked somewhat human, or even one of the Utrom exo-suits. Professor Honeycut was doing what he did best — creating things. He had improved the Utrom's exo-suits to the point where Utroms were beginning to use the exo-suits in their daily lives.

He had improved life for all Utroms. He didn't spend much time outside, becuase he was busy working. He didn't really get an idea of what things were like outside, although he'd heard rumors of a revolution being started against the government, although he had no clue why. Normally this would have worried him, but the Utrom government seemed to constantly be giving him new projects, and he really didn't have time to worry about such things. And he was happier that way.

"Message for you Honeycut..." said his aide, a young female Utrom, "...it's from...can't get a name of the owner but the Galactic coordinates are ZZ9-Plural Z Alpha...uh...small blue-green planet called earth...where the fuck's that?"

"Mind your language," said Honeycut, not that that ever deterred her. But then his brain did a somersault, "Did you say Earth?" he said suddenly.

"Uh...yup, that's right, the planet's called Earth..." said the aide.

"Give me that communicator!" he said suddenly. He turned it on, and on the screen appeared Donatello.

"Donatello!" said Honeycut, "Is that really you? How did you get an inter-galactic communicator."

"Uh...we took one from Karai," said Donatello. _That must mean they stole it from Karai_ thought Honeycut.

"To what do I owe this unexpected call?" asked Honeycut.

"It's a long story professor," said Donatello, "And I'm afraid I can't tell it now. I'll have to tell it to you later..._in private_."

"If you insist Donatello," said Honeycut, "Now, do you want to meet on the Utrom Homeworld or on Earth?"

"Let's make it the Utrom Homeworld," said Don, with a look on his face Honeycut wasn't entirely sure he liked.

"Very well Donatello," said Honeycut, "I will send my aid down to Earth at your exact coordinates. Are you in a location where nobody can see you?"

"Aren't we always," said Raphael, cutting in.

"Right," said Honeycut. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ he thought.

Honeycut was told more than he could cope with that day. The possiblility that the entire world the Utroms had created for him was a lie was quite a bit. He realised that — besides the Shredder — he had never seen a Ratridi Utrom. Something was definitley odd about that. But on the other hand...if he was to help the turtles takedown the government...he would be doing this for the Shredder — well for Ch'rell anyway. Honeycut had seen firsthand the destruction that Ch'rell had caused. He had even felt the Shredder's — Ch'rell's — wrath. But on the other hand...everything that the turtles were saying Karai and this Jaï'ro character had said made sense. Too much sense.

"You won't tell anyone we had this discussion will you?" said Don nervously.

"Oh no," said Honeycut, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah," said Raph, "Give us a tour of Utrom."

* * *

**AN**: **And so another chapter ends. I would like to remind you that **_**The Revolution**_** is brought to you by hits and reviews from readers like you. Thank you.**

**And did anyone catch the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Reference? Anyone? Anyone at all?**

**Oh well...with that in mind...**

_I don't own the concept that the Earth is located at the intergalactic coordinates ZZ9-Plural Z alpha. My name is not Douglas, and my last name is not Adams. (Look it up for Zark's sake)_


	8. Chapter 8: The Planet Utrom

**Chapter 8: ****The planet Utrom**

**Note: I know it's been a while. But at least I came up with something eventually. Right? Right?  
**

Characters appearing this chapter: Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, Professor Honeycut, Donatello, President Mortu

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT. I don't own TMNT._

_You know, this might get a repetitive._

_

* * *

_

When cultures write about planets with futuristic technology, those planets are well adapted for members of those culture. Unfortunately all of those made on earth come with the assumption that everything on the planet would be made for humanoids, which is exactly what the Utroms aren't.

They once were. But they eventually became more and more dependant on technology. As time went on, evolution got stick of them being the same for the past twenty thousand or so generations, and slowly mutated them into creatures that were more suited for a life based around technology, but also virtually useless without that technology. Their tiny tentacles were worthless for manipulating things, their small bodies hopless when it came to lifting heavy objects, but their brains were powerful enough to overcome this problem. And so, the Utroms became masters of two and a quarter galaxies.

The planet Utrom, or as it was then referred to, the Utrom Homeworld, is made for small creatures who's only useful organ was their brains. There are no skyscrapers, or rather there are buildings that would have been skyscrapers by they only reach up to the equivalent of a five story building on Earth — for the simple reason that the floors were smaller.

The one exception was the government buildings — but that was because government buildings was also where the Utroms housed their larger guests (such as the turtles or Honeycut).

This could be quite disorienting for a humanoid who could often be very surprised to find that — if they jumped — they could touch the top of a two story Utrom house. (This of course assumes that we're talking about a 5-6 foot humanoid, which most humanoids in the universe are. There are cases of two foot humanoids, who would have probably found the planet Utrom rather comfortable to live in. Unfortunately, the two foot humanoids live on a planet which has only made it as far as the outer reaches of it's solar system, so they have never seen Utrom)

This was what Mikey, Raph, and Leo noticed while professor Honeycut showed them around. What Don noticed was the amazing technology.

"This place is amazing!" said Don after while.

"Don't drool so much Don," said Mikey, only half jokingly.

"Heh..." said Don, "Guess I was a bit lost in the Tech."

"And this is the main government building. You'll want to see Mortu I take it."

"Uh...why's it so big?" asked Leo, "I mean...I guess it's really not all that big but...compared to the others."

"So that it can fit us in it. The Utroms often get visitors from other planets with slightly...larger lifeforms. They make accommodations for those of us who could not possibly fit in such small rooms."

"Let's go in," said Raph, "I'm getting sick of mini-world."

They entered. It was like any government building on earth except all the symbols were different.

They walked up a flight of stairs, past several Utroms busy at work. All the Utroms noticed the turtles.

"This is Mortu's office," said Honeycut. The sign said "President", or rather it had the word president written in Utrom on it. What the turtles didn't know was that the sign had a universal translator in it that made it look like it was in whatever language they expected it to be in. And the turtles expected English, so that's what they got.

Mortu was busy at work. When the turtles came in he looked up. At first he was almost shocked to see them. But then he relaxed., and said in the most friendly way imaginable, "Turtles...welcome to The Utrom Homeworld. How can I help you?"

* * *

**AN: What will Mortu give as an explanation to the lack of Ratridi Utroms in high government positions...or low government positions, or Ratridis on the street in general...or — you get the point. When will Jaï'ro and Karai make it to Utrom? And when will the revolution in **_**The Revolution**_** finally get underway. Hey, if you really want to know, you should probably keep reading this fanfic. If not, well then...be that way!**


	9. Chapter 9: President Mortu

**Chapter 9: ****President Mortu**

**Note: This is one of the most important chapters in **_**The Revolution**_**, along with the next one. Read this one over carefully. I guarantee you, there's all kind of important information in here. It's also been some time, since I uploaded, because I decided I'd work on another project called **_**Shadow**_**. I like where it's going so far, so give it a read.**

Characters appearing in this chapter: President Mortu, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Karai, Jaï'ro

Characters appearing as part of President Mortu's story: President Mortu, President Corear, T'kem, Ch'rell/Duke Acuretz

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. But if you're selling for a price of under $1000..._

"Why are you here exactly?" said Mortu, "I hate to be so blunt but...your visit was rather surprising."

"We stole a communicator device from Karai," said Leo, choosing to lie, "We're not sure, but we think they may want to start a revolution here on Utrom."

"The Red Surge?" said Mortu, and then he paused "Oh, that's the group that Ch'rell's father belonged to. It would be her logical step. Do you if she was talking to any Utroms?"

"We don't have proof," intervened Donatello, "But we figure she must have, since she's planning a revolt here."

Meanwhile, Leonardo shot both Raph and Mikey a look that very clearly said, "Keep your mouths shut." Raph thought about telling Mortu the full story then and there, but realized that Leo might disown him as a brother, and Master Splinter would, at the very least, be very, very angry.

"Yes...I suppose so. I guess I should tell you about the Red Surge. The Red Surge is a Ratridi — that means Red Utrom — group that originally started as a peaceful protest movement. You see, the Ratridi used to be from a part of Utrom that was...erm...slightly less civilized than the rest, and so there were a lot of prejudices built up about the Ratridi being inferior. None of them true of course, but they won't go away. Every three generations or so, these sorts of feelings are at a high point right now. Businesses won't hire Ratridi. There are anti-discrimination laws in place, but nobody pays attention to them because well...well to be honest, the courts refused to uphold them. We have a seven Utrom Supreme Court you see and my predecessor was anti-Ratridi and he got to send five new justices to the court, and of the others, one was already anti-Ratridi, so, as you can imagine, the deck's kind of stacked against me.

"Anyway...to return to my story. When the Red Surge started, I was the Secretary General of the Utrom Homeworld, which meant I was in charge of the organization of this planet. At the time I didn't think much of the Red Surge. They were a small group after all. And they were non-violent. And I figured, hey, maybe a couple strikes would force the courts to start enforcing the anti-discrimination laws again. Unfortunately that's exactly what didn't happen. And President Corear — my predecessor — wasn't doing much in response. So it was only a matter of time before the Red Surge got someone like Ch'rell as their leader.

"Ch'rell was a different breed. His predecessor T'kem, was gentle, calm. He was the kind that told his followers never to hurt a policeman, never to injure their bosses, but instead, to show the government what they were up against. And President Corear knew that T'kem would never pull the trigger and actually start a revolution. So Ch'rell — who's a brilliant speaker by the way — convinced the Red Surge that T'kem was unwilling to do what needed to be done — start a revolution.

"Ch'rell...well you know the level of brutality and manipulation he can go to gain his goals. And, while he would publicly make statements about how he believed that the Ratridi, the Brakari — that's the pink Utroms and the Yadori — the yellow Utroms, should all be equal, but then one day he came into this very office and told me something very different.

"'Do you know why I'm running the Red Surge?' he told me, 'I'm running it so I can run the dominion of the Utrom, the entire dominion of the Utrom, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.' And the thing was, he was right. I couldn't have him arrested because I had no proof that Ch'rell had ever told me that. And I realized that the more disgruntled the Ratridi got, the less popular I would get, and the more sway an Utrom like Ch'rell would get...exactly what I was trying to avoid. He just told me that to let me know he was coming for me."

Donatello was distracted. He had noticed a way they could check on a piece of Mortu's story.

"Well," continued Mortu, "he tried to overthrow the Utrom government so we had to go after him. Managed to chase him out of the dominion of Utrom — that is to say, the entire two and a quarter galaxies I'm in charge of. At the time I though of him as merely a power hungry Utrom who would not try the same stunt twice, so I did not chase him. I was wrong.

"He attacked several more planets, taking over their governments then giving them to whoever was helping him run the revolution. You see, Ch'rell has a keen sense of who's being oppressed on a planet and he knew how to control them. Many thousands died on those planets, while Ch'rell took up the name Duke Acuretz. Immediately I realized two things: first he was a bloodthirsty murderer, and I should have never let him roam free, and second, he was setting up his ascension to power among the Utrom. He was seen as a hero to all those oppressed — at least as far as the Ratridi were concerned. And now, more than ever, should he make it back, he would have the power of the masses behind him, taking the Utrom Homeworld and the dominion of Utrom for himself. And of course, I could not allow that.

"I first got into politics as a Captain of a starship. So, I figured I would have to arrest Ch'rell personally. Politically, it was not perhaps an ideal move — if I arrested Ch'rell, the Red Surge would only get more popular, but it was already getting more popular, and I was hoping that if I took away their biggest talker, I might shut the operation down. We managed to catch him. He was causing trouble in Grabelens, where the Reatel had enslaved the Beka. I captured Ch'rell, but as a bonus, more for political image than for moral reasons I have to admit, I helped the Beka over threw the Grabelens government.

"But that is not the point. For Grabelens is on the other side of Earth. And, as it just so happens, we would pass near Earth to get to Utrom...and we were doing this with Ch'rell and board. And... well...you know the rest."

"Why don't you just hire some Red Utroms into the government?" asked Donatello, "Wouldn't that help things?"

"It would," said Mortu, "But unfortunately something like 35% of all Ratridi are part of the Red Surge, which means we have to be extremely careful with who we hire. Eventually, Ratridi stopped applying to government positions, after it became clear that well...we kind of had to do racial profiling. I am in a tough spot you understand."

"So who runs the Red Surge now?" asked Leonardo.

"A Ratridi by the name of Jaï'ro," said Mortu. Michelangelo gave Raphael a look that said, "Well, we know him."

* * *

"Karai," said Jaï'ro, "Must you train while I'm driving the spacecar? We're traveling at a rate of 90 light years per mile, with a real speed of 100 miles per hour, in other words, we are traveling at an equivalent speed of 9,000 light years per hour! I can't take to many distractions here or I just might drive us straight into a planet!"

"I must train if you wish me to be effective in battle," said Karai.

"I'd love that, Karai, but you aren't going to be fighting with _katana_," said Jaï'ro, "We're going to be putting you behind an IR-35."

"What is that?" asked Karai.

"It is a high powered machine gun," said Jaï'ro, "that I only trust those with the greatest discipline to use. Your ninja training gives more discipline than I've ever seen in an Utrom."

"I fight with _katana_," said Karai, then paused, "How long will this journey be."

"About..." Jaï'ro paused to do some mental calculations: an equivalent speed of 9,000 light years per hour to travel 2 million light years...223 hours more or less...an Earth day was about 24 hours so that left... "10 Earth, more or less — you won't do me any good with _katana_ blades," he added, veering right of the third moon of Recton III, "because you won't have any range. You can fight one person, at the most, with your _katana_. You can fight a hoard with an IR-35."

"I have never used a gun in my life, and I will not begin now. The most skilled machine gunner is no match for my _katana_ and I can fight any multitude with these blades," she said, "My father — your master — told me that."

"Ch'rell is not my master," said Jaï'ro angrily, "he is the leader of the Red Surge." Then he paused.

"You can use your swords," grunted Jaï'ro, "I can find somebody else to go behind an IR-35."

* * *

**AN: Do the turtles believe Mortu? When will Jaï'ro and Karai make it to Utrom? And what's an "effective" speed anyway? Scientific jargon, political maneuvering, and difficult decisions are in abundance, when the next chapter of **_**The Revolution**_** gets published on .**


	10. Chapter 10: Ch'rell

**Chapter 10: ****Ch'rell**

**Note: This is the part where I ask you to read the other fanfiction I'm in the middle of writing called **_**Shadow**_**. If you like **_**The Revolution**_**, **_**Shadow**_** is pretty much written in the same style.**

Characters appearing in this chapter: Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Jaï'ro, Karai, Ch'rell

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't own Karai, I don't own Mortu, I own Jaï'ro (but for the reason why I really don't, see chapter 4), I don't own Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, the Utroms, the Foot, Splinter, Honeycut, Ch — you know, I'm getting the feeling this could go on for a while._

* * *

"_Now_ can we go home," said Raphael.

"You have to admit," said Mikey, "what Mortu said sounds convincing."

"Then why wasn't I convinced?" said Don. He paused. Raphael and Michelangelo seemed a bit confused, so Don continued.

"The story seemed awfully...rehearsed, don't you think? Not to mention this was Mortu telling us this, and, if Jaï'ro's right, Mortu is probably making most of this up," started Donatello.

"And if Mortu's right," countered Raph, "Jaï'ro was making all this up and we shouldn't get too involved."

"Either way," said Leo, "No matter who's right, we need to get involved. Did you hear what Mortu said? Two and a quarter galaxies worth of people are under control of the Utroms. We can't let the wrong side win. Personally I'm more convinced by Jaï'ro."

"Jaï'ro? You're more convinced by..." Raph took a breath, "You really believe Jaï'ro, who's working for Ch'rell a.k.a. the Shredder more than Mortu who' saved our skins when we blew up Shredder's ship? Are you nuts?"

"Raph...I haven't made up my mind yet. We've heard Mortu...now we need to do a bit of detective work on our own. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Just one," said Donatello, "Remember when Mortu said that Ch'rell confronted him in the his office, and told Mortu of his plans? Well, there's a camera in that office and if I can hack into the system, I can maybe find out whether that meeting ever happened. And maybe, if that camera takes sound — which it looked like it could — I might even be able to hear their conversation. If that conversation happened the way Mortu said it did, then Mortu is right about Ch'rell, and we probably shouldn't join Jai'ro and Karai. If it didn't happen that way, let's just say I don't think we can trust Mortu."

"Alright," said Leo, "Meanwhile, maybe we should go on a training run?"

"Where Leo?" asked Raph, "The buildings round here aren't big enough to hold our weight."

"Out in the open," said Leo, "There's no reason to hit the rooftops if we can allow ourselves to be seen."

* * *

"I don't know Donatello," said Honeycut, "hacking into an Utrom system is difficult. Normally I would simply convert my consciousness into data, and work my way through the Utrom system, which is what I do anyway to work around here, but unfortunately, because of the techno-organic nature of all Utrom systems, anywhere my consciousness data is not allowed I would be rejected like a virus. The system sees me as a foreign element of data and rejects me."

"That," said Donatello, "Is...so...cool."

"Agreed," said Honeycut.

"What are they talking about?" asked Mikey. Raph shrugged.

"Is there any way in?" asked Leo.

"Not that I know of. But you have to keep in mind — I was taught how to work with the system, not hack it," said Honeycut, "I will have to study the system for a while, looking for any weaknesses."

"I can help," offered Don.

"No you can't," said Honeycut, "This is something I can only do by transferring my consciousness into data."

"Fine," said Don.

The next few days passed without much happening. Leonardo knew what he had to do, but wasn't sure if he could do it. He knew the only way he would make his own choice, but wasn't sure if he could stomach it. He just wasn't sure.

* * *

There is no such thing as a machine that can travel faster than light. The current fastest running vehicle goes at about one half of the speed of light and it can only travel that for three light hours (in other words, it can only last for six hours).

There are, however, ways of turning distances of many light years into mere miles. The concept is confusing, but suffice it to say that space can be curved in such a way that a light year can be turned into a tenth of a mile — usually less. The spaceship that Jaï'ro is piloting is moving at 90 light years per mile and running at 100 miles per hour for an effective speed — which is the speed it can be considered to be running at for all practical purposes — of 9000 light years per hour.

"We're about to pass into Utrom territory. I am accelerating," said Jaï'ro.

"How will we make it into the dominion of Utrom without revealing ourselves?" asked Karai

"By turning off our engines. Before we pass into Utrom territory I accelerate the spacecar. Just before we pass through Utrom territory I turn off all my engines. We're invisible to sonar, radar and ronar, so nobody's going to notice us as a flying object. The only thing they would normally notice is my spacecar's energy signature, but I'm leaving that off until we pass out of the zone where they're looking for intruders...engines off."

Although it didn't matter, they were both very quiet.

The ship slowly came to halt.

"Okay, moment of truth. If we've made it through the Utrom government's outer layer of protections — ie their senor barrier — when we turn on our engines, we should be able to go to Utrom freely. If not, we'll set off every alarm from here to Utrom."

He turned on the ship's power.

He waited for a second.

"We're through," said Jaï'ro breathing out.

* * *

Leonardo had finally convinced himself — he was going to visit Ch'rell.

He packed some warm clothing and transmatted to the ice-asteroid that Ch'rell had been imprisoned upon.

It could hardly have been said that the place was the desolate hole an ice asteroid who's average temperature was minus 30 degrees Fahrenheit, or minus 41 Grialdrans — the Utrom unit of measurement. There were hundreds of Utroms swarming the place, all wanting advice from Ch'rell. Ch'rell was a spiritual leader — and quite a revered one. Almost all the Utroms present were Ratridi but there were more than a few Brakari present and a few yellow Utroms as well.

Chr'ell was looking okay. He was wrapped in whatever blankets his followers could provide and was refusing food from them at this point.

"I have already eaten had what I need to eat," he said.

Then he noticed Leonardo.

"Leonardo!" he shouted, "Stay a while. I will talk to you soon."

Leonardo waited for another hour. Then Ch'rell said, "I will take no more visitors today — I have a very important guest — Leonardo, come here. The rest of you, return to me tomorrow if you wish."

The Utrom crowd slowly and reluctantly cleared out.

"I take it you are not here to rescue me," said Ch'rell.

"Not...yet," said Leonardo, "I need to talk to you first."

"I figured it would either be you or Michelangelo," grunted Ch'rell, "Michelangelo the trusting one or Leonardo, the one who has a crush on my daughter — don't think I didn't notice."

"Straightforward aren't you?" said Leo.

"Why muck about in formalities? I want to be honest with you. Don't think it was an accident I got Jaï'ro to fetch Karai."

"What about just wanting Karai by your side?" asked Leo.

"I never said that wasn't part of it," said Ch'rell, "I take it you know about why I was...well...you know...when I was the Shredder."

"I heard something about the energy that flows between all those who take up the mantle of the Shredder — which I know exists — influencing how you acted — which I'm not sure I'm ready to believe."

"When I was Oruku Saki I was gentle, kind even. It was under the name Saki that I first found Karai. It was under the name Shredder that I did my worst works. The transition between Oruku Saki and the Shredder was seamless and yet sudden. And, especially during my last years on Earth, the side of the Shredder took over. It was my only true identity. Oruku Saki, Duke Acuretz even the name Ch'rell itself no longer truly described me."

"How were you captured? By the Utrom government I mean."

"You've talked to President Mortu," said Ch'rell, then paused, "Well, I suppose I would have done the same in your position. Well, I was leading a revolutionary group called the Red Surge. My predecessor, T'kem, was a nonviolent protestor, claiming that the Red Surge should throw in front of people's faces the abject poverty that the pro-Brakari system was forcing the Ratridi to live under. But it failed. Nobody cared. Which is when he stepped down and told me, 'my methods didn't work. It is time for the Surge to start a revolution.' And that is exactly what I did.

"But we failed. We failed to take Utrom. And as such, Mortu was going to have me killed. But I escaped. Mortu figured I was gone for good. But, after starting a few revolutions outside the Utrom sphere, Mortu thought I was going to go after the 'Utrom Homeworld' next, and he was right. But his best move would have been not to make one. I was planning to hitch a lift back to Utrom and make my last stand there. But Mortu caught me. So I did the only thing I could. I crashed his ship into Earth. And, you know the rest. Only know this. The Oracle Pod Chamber did not show truth. It showed you a fiction. A clever fiction, a well-made fiction, but a fiction nonetheless. Is there anything more?"

"Not now," said Leo, "Except...one more thing...did you ever try to confront Mortu."

"Not directly no," said Ch'rell, "Why?"

"Nothing," said Leo, "Just curious."

**

* * *

AN: Ah...the plot thickens. I have an interesting proposition for you. We now know both what Ch'rell says happened and what Mortu says happened. The accounts are similar — the basic framework is almost identical — but there are some key differences. Who do you trust? Keep in mind that Ch'rell was the Shredder and did do all those terrible things to the turtles. You have to buy Ch'rell's "I was being controlled by an evil spirit from beyond" story to buy Ch'rell's general story. You also have to take into account the lack of Ratridi doing anything at all — government positions or otherwise before you accept Mortu's story.**

**And keep reading, if you want to know who's telling the truth.**


	11. Chapter 11: Descisions, Descisions

**Chapter 11: ****Decisions, Decisions**

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter out but I've been on a trip to visit relatives, so I haven't really been able to work on my fanfics much. Anyway, **_**I'm back!**_

Characters appearing in this chapter: Jaï'ro, Karai, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, President Mortu, Ch'rell

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I never did and almost certainly never will._

* * *

It was a day after Leonardo's meeting with Ch'rell that possibly the most important event in the buildup to the Revolution took place: Karai and Jaï'ro's arrival on Utrom.

They did not arrive in their spacecar. It was impossible to arrive on Utrom for them. At least, it was impossible to arrive via spacecar. There were other means.

They would not arrive by cargo ship or passenger ship either. Both of these methods had a great chance of one of them (probably Karai, since she was rather large, even though she was a ninja) being seen, and they weren't going to allow for any mistakes. The plan was too important.

They would arrive by transmat.

To some this might seem a ridiculous proposition. After all, someone guards transmat devices all the time. Not only that, but these transmat devices could only allow transportation from one transmat to another, which meant that, if, somehow, you managed to get on one transmat undetected you would presumably have to get off of another one undetected — the first task was merely quite nearly impossible, the second was _actually_ impossible since a transmat is not exactly a quiet thing.

But transmat was the best way to go because Jaï'ro had friends in the government. After a brief stop off at the Red Surge's base of operations on Chadel, a smallish planet within the Utrom dominion, they worked out that, if they timed it right, they would have friendly security guards looking over both the transmat at Chadel and that on Utrom.

And that was how Jaï'ro and Karai made their way on to Utrom.

* * *

"Any luck Don?" asked Leonardo.

"'Fraid not Leo," said Don, "The system hasn't got a weakness, at least as far as Honeycut and I can tell."

"Everything can be hacked," said Leo, remembering something, "Even the sun."

"What was that Leo?"

"I don't know. Something someone told me some time ago. Can't remember who though. The point is anything can be hacked into if you know how to do it. I think the question here is, why can't we make it in?"

"Because the professor doesn't have enough security clearance — and we don't have any."

"But a guard would," said Leo, "If we want to access security camera systems wouldn't a guard have the power to do that for us?"

"But how could we get a guard to hack a system?"

"Simple — we take his place. You've been thinking too tech oriented. Open your mind to more creative solutions."

Don smiled it was a good idea.

"Where are Mikey and Raph?" asked Don.

"Taking a walk on Utrom and talking things over."

* * *

"I don't buy it," said Raph, "I just don't buy it."

"Neither do I." said Mikey, "I mean, come on now, Shredder's been our arch-enemy for years. And we're supposed to just...join up with him? The ast time Leo suggested that it was a disaster, remember?"

"I remember," growled back Raph.

"Well, I've got the chip with the camera data on it," said Don, "I've spent some time studying it, and Ch'rell did not meet with Mortu anywhere on this clip. In fact, there have only been four Ratridi that have ever visited President Mortu and that was all early in his term."

"Mortu was lying about at least one important thing — we cant trust him," said Leo.

"I think we should visit Ch'rell," said Raph to Mikey, "Together."

* * *

Mortu planned. He had an informant that said that both Jaï'ro and Karai had been sighted on Utrom. He did some mental calculations and found a very interesting coincidence in timing that Mortu figured was not at all a coincidence. And this did not surprise him at all.

So...Karai and Jaï'ro were on the planet. And their next move would be for Ch'rell. But how?

And what part did the turtles have to play in this mess? The roles of Karai, Jaï'ro and Ch'rell he could understand but as for the turtles? What did Jaï'ro want with them, that he would go all the way to the Earth, several million light-years away, to fetch them. Karai, he could understand, but the turtles? Wouldn't Jaï'ro just be getting more enemies for himself, since the turtles were inclined to be _against_ Ch'rell?

Regardless, his course was clear. No more visitors for Ch'rell. Ch'rell could starve for all Mortu cared, so long as the Ratridi leader stayed out of Mortu's business.

Ch'rell did not think he could win over all the turtles. He had two targets. Leonardo, Michealangelo. If he could convince them, he would be happy. He knew he would never earn the trust of Raphael, and Donatello seemed fairly iffy to him.

Now he would have to wait. He could only wait.

"No more visitors for the prisoner sir," said the guard, "President Mortu says that he's afraid that someone will try to sneak him out."

"Well, there goes that idea," said Michelangelo.

* * *

The four turtles signed up to become officers of the Utrom army. They all agreed that they were against Ch'rell and that they needed to stop the Red Surge from taking over. But Leonardo and Donatello did not believe their own words. They had other things in mind. Things they were not willing to tell their brothers.

**Final Note: What are Leo and Don planning to do? How will Mikey and Raph react? Are Mortu and Ch'rell actually working together in a plot to confuse the hell out of anyone who happens to read this? Find out, when Chapter 12 comes out.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Revolution Begins

**Chapter 12: ****The Revolution begins**

Character's appearing this chapter: Leonardo, Donatello, President Mortu, Raphael, Michelangelo, Ch'rell

_Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me. Hey, that rhymes!_

* * *

The revolution that took the universe by storm hardly began with a bang. It began when Leonardo and Donatello made a trip to a small ice asteroid that orbited a little known moon of Ragabas Beta, and which also happened to be the site at which Ch'rell was imprisoned. Getting past security would have been difficult, had Leonardo and Donatello not been members of the Utrom army.

They arrived via transmat on the asteroid. When they left, Ch'rell was no longer imprisoned on it.

Mortu barged through the door, already in his exo-suit.

"Ch'rell's escaped!" he shouted.

"From the ice asteroid?" said Mikey, "How?"

"Someone freed him, and you know who were the last ones to visit him?"

"Who?" asked Raph.

"Your brothers, Donatello and Leonardo."

"No, they wouldn't," said Raphael, "Not without telling us."

"I'm afraid I believe they did," said Mortu. Raphael pulled out a _sai_.

"You sayin' my brothers are traitors?"

"Raph..." said Mikey, "Not a good time to go all hothead..."

"All the evidence points in that direction," said Mortu, "Now, I believe you did not tell me...what is the phrase...'the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.'"

"What do you mean?" barked Raph.

"Karai and Jaï'ro told you to come to Utrom, didn't they?" said Mortu, maintaining his composure.

"Yes," said Mikey.

"Mikey!" said Raph.

"We might as well," said Mikey, and then paused, "Uh...Mr. President...ah...could we have some time alone?"

"No problem...you have my office," said Mortu, "I will be outside."

Mortu walked out.

"What makes you so sure that Don and Leo _didn't_ do it?" said Mikey.

"Hold on a sec Mikey," said Raph, and he threw a _sai_ straight at a camera mounted to watch over everything happening in the room, "I don't exactly want to be watched."

"Well?" said Mikey, "I'm waiting."

"Because they're our bros Mikey," said Raph, "We don't do anything in this family without letting our bros know!"

"'We?'" said Mikey, "Poor choice of words Raph...you're always flying solo."

"At least I tell you guys when I'm going to fly solo. It's not like — what are you holding?"

"It's a video player. This is security footage from the transmat center that takes people from Utrom to prisons — in particular, the ice asteroid Ch'rell was on."

"So?"

"Watch."

Leo walked up to the transmat, a grim determined look on his face.

"What's your point Mikey?"

"Here, this was taken a couple days back. Now look at Leo's face after he comes back." Leo came back. He was deep in thought.

"Whatever Ch'rell said to Leo made our bro think. And that means we have a major problem on our hands."

"Did you really do all that Mikey?"

"Hey," said Mikey, "Someone has to watch over Leo right? With all the time he spends watching over us. I pulled the security footage when Don told me that Leo had gone to talk to Ch'rell. I figured I should have some idea of how it went, and since Leo was refusing to talk about it..."

"Spying on our bros Mikey?" said Raph, but he was smiling.

Mortu smiled to himself calmly. Raphael had only taken out one camera, not the other, less visible one. Michelangelo was firmly on Mortu's side. And Raphael's trust in his borthers was beginning to waver.

* * *

"I've been asked to give a speech about the Red Surge and my joining it...You know, go back a year, and if you'd told me that I was going to be fighting side by side with Ch'rell I'd have asked you if you knew who you were talking to. Even now, I'm almost expecting to be woken up by my brothers asking me why I've been sleeping for so long. But this is very real.

"My name is Leonardo. Some of you may have heard bad things about me — I wouldn't be surprised. But know this. My brother's and I have only ever fought for the side we thought we right. And now my brother Donatello and I are doing it again. Fighting for your freedom, because that's what counts isn't it? That's what really matters in the end. You will have justice! Your friends will have justice! Your neighbors will have justice! Even the Brakari will have justice, for to live in a segregated society is to cut yourself off from a part of the world, and this is not freedom. This is not justice. The Brakari here tonight, I applaud you. It is not easy to go against what might seem to be your self-interest. And as for the rest of you — fight well, and honor your heart, for that is what matters the most."

The crowd errupted.

"Well spoken Leonardo," said Ch'rell.

"Yeah," said Don, "Nicely done."

"You should go up there," said Leo.

"I think neither of us want to see that," grinned Don.

**

* * *

Note: What role will Leonardo and Donatello play in all this, now that they've already freed Ch'rell? What role will Raphael and Michelangelo play now that their brothers are fighting against them? And what role do Jaï'ro and Karai have? Will this fanfic get any more reviews? Find out, as **_**The Revolution**_** continues.**

**Now, to shamelessly plug _Shadow_. If you haven't read _Shadow_ yet, read it, because it is worth reading. Just trust me. It's worth reading.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Brother against Brother

**Chapter 13: ****Ninja Against Ninja, Brother Against Brother**

**Note: And we have now made it to the beginning of the end of **_**The Revolution**_**. Thanks for sticking this one out folks, it's been a lot of fun. Unfortunatley, I have spent a lot of time, not lazy enough to work on this, but too lazy to submit it, which explains why I'm submitting two chapters at a time.**

Characters appearing this chapter: President Mortu, Raphael, Michelangelo, Jaï'ro, Leonardo, Donatello, Karai, Ch'rell.

_Disclaimer (Shakespeare style): Ownership of these, the ninja turtles? That is not my claim. I claim no deeds to anything you may read below, for i' faith, I have neither the will nor the means to buy a multi-million dollar franchise, nor shall I ever have them._

_That was different._

* * *

The Ratridi Revolution began fairly slowly. A couple skirmishes here and there, Mortu sealing off the neiborhoods where 98.7% of all Ratridis lived, only to find that the Ratridis had already all been moved out of the cities on Utrom, a couple more skirmishes...A patern began to slowly develop that pleased no one — nothing was happening.

The newspapers — or rather the websites that had replaced the newspapers — wanted action, and some military victories for them to crow about. The writers of the Red Surge. Propaganda leaflets too wanted action and some military victories for them to crow about. The soldiers were bored out of their minds and the generals were frustrated with the lack of action.

Finally, ever so slowly, things began to build.

Mortu's intelligence agency told him that there was a slight chance that they might have found the base of operations of the Red Surge. Music to the president's ears. Then they told him that even if it wasn't the official base of operations it still might contain many Red Surge operatives. The president was quite pleased with this report.

President Mortu deliberated a bit about his next course of action. His first instinct was to send in a small, armed bomb into the warehouse via transmat. But then he looked at reports of what the warehouse stored and he realized that would be a public relations disaster: the warehouse stored food for five major cities on Utrom. This would mean sending operatives in. And he knew exactly who to send.

* * *

The first difficulty for Raphael and Michelangelo was breaking into the warehouse. Once they did that it got a lot easier.

Their mission was straightforward: get intel on the warehouse. They got in by breaking the lock with a _sai_. They hid in the warehouse by hanging from a large lighting fixture that didn't look like it would be turned on any time soon.

"I don't think there's anything here Raph," wispered Mikey.

"Look straight down," said Raph.

Straight down was a bald green head which happened to belong to Leonardo.

"Jaï'ro," shouted out Leonardo, "what've we got?"

"What we've got," said Jaï'ro walking in, "Is trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"We have spies in the government and apparently Mortu found out that we're here somehow. He's looking for confirmation which means he's going to be sending spies here."

Don entered.

"Who's Mortu sending?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I do," said Leo, "Think. If you're Mortu you've got a lot of operatives, but you'd need operatives who are comfortable operating in the shadows — that eliminates a few people right there. Then they have to be fairly quiet, which means they can't go around in those floating plates —"

"Ah..." interrupted Jaï'ro, "Those are called floating transports."

" — they can't go around in the floating transports either, because, if I remember right, those make a good bit of noise. So, he'd have to send operatives in exo-suits or some sort of humanoid. Now, if he's going to send in someone that big he'd have to send in someone used to snooping about. Somone with some sort of training. Like ninja training...meaning..."

"Your brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo."

"And you know something else?" said Leonardo.

"Yes?"

"I think they're already here."

"Start a lockdown procedure now!" shouted Jaï'ro, "This is not a drill we have enemy units in the warehouse, repeat, enemy units are in the warehouse, lockdown procedure now."

"Lockdown starting now," said an Utrom officer.

"Busted..." whispered Mikey to Raph.

"Not yet," said Raph, "I can send an S.O.S.R.E. to call some troops to our side."

"What's an S.O.S.R.E.?"

"Save Our Sorry Rear Ends."

Michelangelo tried really hard not to laugh.

"When lockdown ends will we have lights on in this place?" asked Leo.

"Yes," said Jaï'ro.

"Good," said Leo, "My brothers are going to try to operate from the shadows, we can't give them any shadows to operate in."

"What do we do now Raph?" asked Mikey, "This lights going to turn on soon!"

"Can you get on top of it?"

"No, can you?"

"No."

"Wait, I know!" Michelangelo borrowed a _sai_ from Raph and stuck it cleanly through the light.

"Good idea Mikey," said Raph, "Now, give me back my _sai_."

"You do realize they're going to notice there's a light out," said Mikey.

"Yeah, but at least this way they won't notice for a while, and even then, we'll have a shadow to operate from."

"Right."

"Lockdown in five seconds," said a computer.

It counted down to zero. The warehouse suddenly became a fortress. The lights went on.

"Where are they?" asked Jaï'ro. The entire warehouse was lit, and yet he couldn't find the enemy.

"Say," said Don, "That light shouldn't be out should it?"

"Fire at that light!" shouted Jaï'ro.

"No!" shouted Leo, then paused, "Is there a way not to hurt them?"

"Stun setting, yes. Set your guns to stun and fire at that light!" shouted Jaï'ro and then yelled some very complicated swear word that has no equivalent in English.

Raphael and Michelangelo paused for an instant, had the same thought at once (_Who needs the goddamn way of the ninja anyway?_) and then jumped into the fray.

* * *

"President Mortu, we've recieved an S.O.S.R.E. from Raphael and Michelangelo, permission to proceed."

There was a pause.

"Permission granted."

* * *

"This is Jaï'ro reporting from our main warehouse, we're under attack from Raphael and Michelangelo, and I think they managed to send an S.O.S.R.E., so, to put it simply, we're under seige. Now, I'm not one to give you orders Ch'rell, but I suggest we get our troops to that position."

"Jaï'ro...I think you have the right idea."

* * *

"Mikey, you go low, I'lll go high!" shouted Raph.

"You got it!" shouted Mikey.

"Watch out!" shouted Don, "They're going to —" But before he had a chance to explain it it happened: Raph used Mikey's nunchuck as a springboard and then Mikey followed him on the ground, making them pretty hard to stop.

They were fighting close quarters, giving the turtles an edge over the gunners who were finding their large and powerful laser guns difficult to maneuver in such a tight area.

Then one of the walls of the warehouse blew off. The Utrom government's reinforcements had arrived.

"Thank you President Mortu, the cavalry is here!" shouted Mikey.

"Gunners!" shouted Leo, "You deal with the troops Mortu has sent us, we'll deal with our brothers!"

The gunners didn't move.

"Follow his orders!" shouted Jaï'ro, "He knows what he's talking about."

"Mikey," said Raph, "You take Don, I'll take Leo."

"Just...don't kill eachother okay?" said Mikey.

"Don't worry Mikey," insisted Raph.

"I mean it Raph," said Mikey, "Leo and Don may be the enemy, but they're still family. We can't lose them."

"I know Mikey," said Raph.

"We can't lose them," said Mikey. He paused.

"If you hurt Leo," he added, "I will hurt you."

Raph digested this piece of information, unsure what to make of it. There was almost no logic in it. It was pure emotion. Then it hit him, Mikey was right.

"The same goes for you Mikey," said Raph.

"Raph I don't want to hurt you," said Leo. Raph grinned slowly.

"Don't worry Leo," he said, "I'm not too worried about that happening."

"This is insane!" said Don as he and Mikey circled eachother, "We shouldn't be fighting eachother!"

"And you shouldn't be fighting for the Shredder," pointed out Mikey. Don thought about this, and realized that Mikey had a point. There was very little for him to say. Still he would have to try something.

"Look, Mikey, Leo talked to Ch'rell and —"

"The last time Leo listend to _Ch'rell_, _Ch'rell_ was called Oruku Saki. Didn't go so well, did it?"

"What do you —"

"You remember the last time Leo listened to Ch'rell. The next time we saw him he was all armored up and trying to split our shells in half!"

The fight between Leonardo and Raphael wasn't so much of a debate.

It started when Leo attacked Raphael, but without the _katana_, opting instead for the less dangerous punch. Raphael blocked the punch easily, and tried a roundhouse kcik but Leo grabbed a hold of his leg. Raphael kicked off of him — it wasn't much of a kick but rather a way to create distance. A flurry of kicks and punches later, neither turtle was down, but Leo had a clear advantage.

"You never did train enough," said Leo.

"Yeah?" said Raph, "Well, I guarantee you, I've still got a couple kicks in me...wanna try?"

"Sure...go ahead!"

"Say Mikey! Don!" said Raph, "Stop jabbing and start fighting!"

"We're sitting this one out thanks!" shouted Mikey.

"It's much more entertaining watching you two fight!"

"Guys," said Leo, "No matter what side you're on, the fate of millions of beings lies in your hands!"

"To be honest," said Mikey, "I just don't want to fight my brother over something that important. I don't want to hurt him."

"Same," said Don.

Raph used this chance to kick Leo rather hard.

Meanwhile the gunfight was going the way of the Utrom Government forces. The Red Surge soldiers were not nearly as well trained and they were being pushed back. But then came the calvalry.

"The rear flank is under attack!" shouted someone, and sure enough, reinforcements had arrived for the rebels who were attacking the rear flank of the government forces.

"Okay Mikey, if you're not going to fight Don, fight the guys attacking the rear flank, 'kay?" said Raph.

"You got it!"

Don figured, what the hell, help in the gunfight, since his side needed the help, although less so, since the reinforcements arrived.

Around this point Mikey noticed that he might need to focus on two enemies in particular: Karai and Ch'rell.

**

* * *

Note: Will Michelangelo have a chance against Karai and Ch'rell with no help? Will Leo and Raph kill eachother? Will there be more pretty question marks for you to stare at? Find out, in the fourteenth chapter of **_**The Revolution**_**.**


	14. Chapter 14: No more

**Chapter 14: ****No more**

**Note: Here's what the rest of this fanfic looks like (chapter names may change)**

**Chapter 14: ****No more**

**Chapter 15: ****[chapter name may not be revealed at this time]**

**Chapter 16: ****Three on one**

**Chapter 17: ****True colors**

**Chapter 18: ****The last stand**

**Chapter 19: ****The End**

**As you can see, we're nearing the end, and it **_**only**_** took 19 chapters (at least it's not 67).**

Characters appearing in this chapter: Michelangelo, Karai, Ch'rell, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, President Mortu

_Disclaimers: Nearing the end of this fanfic, I would like to report that I don't own TMNT._

* * *

"Ah shell," said Mikey, turning to face Karai and Ch'rell..

"Michelangelo," said Karai, "Please join your brothers and the Red Surge. You know not what you do!"

"I think I know very well what I do," said Michelangelo, "And what I _do_ is kick your shells in!"

"They don't have shells!" shouted Raphael.

"Whatever!" shouted back Michelangelo. Raphael then proceded to give Leonardo a hard kick in the shell — which hurt more than expected.

"You know!" he shouted blocking a kick, "I don't think it would be a good idea to kick anyone in their shells anyway!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" shouted back Mikey attacking Karai, "except like you said," he ducked a well placed punch from from Ch'rell, "they don't have any shells," he tried a split kick, which missed as Ch'rell and Karai jumped back out of the way, "for me to kick!"

"You two," said Leo, "should focus more on fighting," Leo blocked a punch, "and less," he deliverd a roundhouse kick to Raphael's jaw, "on talking."

"Leo!" shouted Don, "Why are you giving them tips? They're the enemy, remember?" He then disarmed an Utrom government soldier.

"Oh right," said Leo, ducking under a punch, "Sorry!" He then took a kick to the stomach.

"Oww..." said Mikey, "I think I just found out," he said using Ch'rell's exo-suit as a drum, "that Ch'rell's exosuit," he ducked a katana shot from Karai, "actually works as a pretty good," he blocked a Ch'rell punch which hurt a good deal, "shell!"

"I know!" shouted Don, who had just tried to punch an Utrom out of his exosuit but hit the exosuit instead, "what do you think these things are made of?"

"Really hard metal!" shouted back Mikey.

"Right," said Don, "what was I thinking?"

* * *

Michelangelo was beginning to realize that he couldn't take on Ch'rell and Karai two on one. So he performed a "ninja vanish" and made it back to the light fixture he and Raphael had been hiding in.

He observed the scene. Donatello was making quick work of the Utrom government soldiers. Leo and Raph weren't doing much in terms of the battle at large. Karai and Ch'rell were beginning to take on the Government soldiers. It was hoepless.

He got out his communicator. He called Mortu.

"Mr. President," he said, "We have a problem."

"Yes?" came back Mortu's voice.

"We're losing. Badly."

"Never mind that. What I need to know is — can you see the entire warehouse?"

"Uh...yes."

"Is there anything stored in it?"

Mikey looked around. He didn't see anything.

"No." Mortu sighed, "Alright Michelangelo. Call for a retreat. You can tell them I ordered it."

Michelangelo jumped down from the light.

"Forces of the Utrom Government!" he shouted, "Mortu just ordered us to GET THE SHELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Really? Aw come on," said Raphael.

But everyone retreated. Michelangelo and Raphael were last. They stood by the entrance to the warehouse which they had managed to clear. Then there was the sound of a transmat. It wasn't very long but it was meaningful. Because what was transmated in was a large bomb.

"Oh shell," said Raph.

"Don! Leo!" shouted Mikey, "Get out of the warehouse!"

Then Donatello and Leonardo saw the bomb.

"Can you disarm it?" asked Leo.

"Disarm it? This is techno-organic technology! I barely understand it!"

"Everyone out of the warehouse now!" shouted Ch'rell.

There was a mad rush to the outside. Ratridi Utroms were running. Leo and Don were running. There was chaos and then — an explosion, leaving the entire Red Surge army either dead, out cold, or at least nearly out.

Ch'rell survived. Karai survived. Jaï'ro survived. Karai picked up Jaï'ro and her father and ran away. Sever Utroms who could followed her. A government officer was arresting the remaining Red Surge soldiers. He then came up to Leonardo and Donatello and he arrested them to. There was so much chaos that Michelangelo and Raphael were able to go check on their fallen brothers.

"We didn't know," said Raphael, "we didn't know Mortu was going to throw in a bomb."

"Yeah," said Leo, "I kinda figured."

"I won't let them do anything to you," said Michelangelo, "I promise."

"Thanks Mikey," said Don, and then passed out. Leo passed out soon afterwards

* * *

President Mortu's decision to throw a bomb at the enemy had been informed by a single, important moment: Michelangelo telling him there wasn't anything in the warehouse. With that he was sure that the warehouse was falsely registered, and was not the one that stored food.

However, President Mortu was very worried when he recieved the news that Leonardo and Donatello had been captured after the battle at the warehouse. Now he had to deal with some very serious consequences of Leonardo and Donatello's actions. Unfortunatley, they were not simply rebels, they were former members of the Utrom army, which made them traitors. They had also been AWOL, but at this point, that didn't matter much.

Utrom military law was made _before_ the Utrom became a universal power, and thus before they became responsible for their actions. After they became a universal power, people tended to avoid inciting them into conflict, as their technologies were in general far superior to their neighbor's. Cases of traitors who were soldiers were also very rare since the Utroms' minds were all more or less connected. Putting all that together it had been a total of about 10,450 generations since there had been a traitor in the Utrom army. 10,450 generations ago, the country Raido, which would eventually take over the entirety of Utrom, had very ruthless laws. And one of the most pointlessly ruthless of them was the one about traitors in the Utrom army. Traitors were to be given the death sentence.

At first he considered rushing over the legislature to switch that to life imprisonment. But then he realized something. The turtles were ninjas.

As terrible as it might seem to think of things in such blunt terms, the turtles were ninjas and ninjas were escape threats. They would go in the medium-size humanoid jail, which would make for it's own complications, as this could mean large shadows for the ninja duo to hide in.

Mortu considered, and there was only one consideration left. Donatello and Leonardo had already proven to be much more trouble than Raphael and Michelangelo were worth. For one thing they had freed the ever-popular Ch'rell. For another thing, Raphael and Michelangelo weren't fighting as well while their brothers were opposed to them, he didn't entirely understand why. He would let them die.

Mortu might have reconsidered this if he were more acutely aware of the importance of family on Earth. But the planet Utrom was not quite like Earth in many ways.

* * *

Michelangelo and Raphael were not happy when they found out this. They were so unhappy that Raphael tried to strangle President Mortu. Of course, Mortu had no neck so all he ended up doing was strangling the metal neck of the exo-suit which was farely useless. Michelangelo tried to separate Raphael from Mortu successfully.

"Raph...don't kill _the president_," said Michelangelo.

Raphael apologized quickly and sat down. He was a hothead, but he had enough sense not to kill someone who was providing their living space.

Mikey realized that of the two he was the levelheadded one. That worried him.

"We will speak of this no furthur. The Red Surge has scattered, but this is both good and bad," explaiend Mortu, "Good in the sense that they have no chance of taking over Utrom now, but bad in the sense that they are harder to find. They will regroup and come at us in greater numbers. You must both be prepared."

"With our brothers dying?" shouted Raphael, "Are you nuts?"

"Look," said Mikey, "Can't you just release them? We'll go home. We'll never return to Utrom. You'll never hear from us again." Mortu paused.

"You can promise this," he said, "But can your brothers?" He walked out.

"Why that little..."

"Come on," said Mikey, "We're breaking our bros out of jail."

**

* * *

Note: How are they going to do that? Will Raph ever cool down? And what side will everybody be on in the next chapter of...**_**The Revolution**_**.**

**To boot, I would please like you to do three things:**

**1) Review this fanfic**

**2) Read **_**Shadow**_** all the way to the end (or whatever the last chapter I've written is now)**

**3) Have a nice day**


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 15: Rescue Mission**

**Note: Okay guys, I'm sorry it's been a while, but I had a major piece of writer's block. I was writing this chapter trying to think of new obstacles for Michelangelo and Raphael, while still making it possible for them to get past them. Then finally I finished, but I lost my internet connection. But, we're back with Chapter 15 finally. The good news is, I have two chapters for you!**

_Characters appearing in this chapter: President Mortu, Professor Honeycut, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I also don't have anything clever to say here. Unless that previous comment counts. In which case I'm wrong, and I do have something clever to say here. But then I'd be lying if I were to say it so I guess I don' have anything clever to say here, but then I can say it which means...oh forget it._

* * *

President Mortu was fairly satisfied with himself. He had the Red Surge in trouble, with two of its main operatives out of commission. The other three big faces of the Surge (Karai, Ch'rell and Jaï'ro), would hardly be able to put up much more a fight against him. The newspapers were crowing on and on about the victory at the warehouse (it was after all, a pretty substantial feat), and things were, in general, going his way.

That was before the events that occurred three days after the victory.

"Alright," said Honeycut, "I have figured out how to hack into the Utrom prison system, but all I can do is turn off the alarms for three minutes. After that the system will automatically lock down. Please tell me you know what you're doing."

"Oh yeah," said Raph, "We're rescuing our brothers."

"Raph," said Mikey, "we're going to have to modify our plan to get our bros out in 3 minutes."

"Mikey," said Raph, "Don't worry. I'll think of something."

The first step should have been simple: get in.

Without any alarms in the Utrom prison, this would have been piece of cake except that the next bit was a bit more problematic. They had to get to the cell that contained their brothers. And unfortunately, this was going to take more than three minutes.

Which was why the first step was going to be a bit more complicated. Instead of simply avoiding being seen by the guards they would have to sneak past the alarms. The alarms, Honeycut told them, did not have very many blind spots.

But they managed all the same. They came up with various ways to create blind spots that didn't exist previously, mostly by creating pointless diversions on one camera while quickly making their way past another. But now that they were inside the Utrom prison system the tricky part began. The prison, like everything else on Utrom, was a bunch of techno-organic rooms. If the prison so much as "felt" them they would be expunged from the system like a disease, which essentially meant that the system threw them up and out, which meant they could not touch most of the walls.

Fortunatley there was a portion of the wall on both sides of each corridor that was not like that. So getting from point A to point B, without the walls noticing? Again, tricky.

Raphael got an arrow ready attached to a rope. He tied down the string on one end and shot the arrow to the other end of the corridor. Now their only problem was making their way across the corridor without touching any walls. There wasn't enough room to walk on the rope like a tightrope, so they would simply have to crawl across it. If anyone saw them...

But they made it across each time, until they were at the cells. Now for the really tricky part. They knew where their brothers were, but getting there was difficult. If they had had Donatello with them it would have been a piece of cake, but, in this case, Raphael and Michelangelo had to create a passageway between where they were standing and where they wanted to go. They knew all the access codes, and Honeycut had explained to them (briefly) how to do it, but Raphael and Michelangelo weren't exactly the most techno-savy beings you might find. In other words, it took some time.

* * *

"What you in for?" said the large minotaur-like creature in the cell across from Leonardo and Donatello.

"Defecting from the Utrom army, you?" said Donatello.

"I'm in for attempting to hack the Utrom military operating systems," he grunted, then he suddenly realized something very important, "You said you two are in for defecting from the Utrom army?"

"Yes," said Leo, "So?"

"You seem calm enough."

"Should we not be?" asked Leo.

"You don't know, do you?" said the creature. He sighed, "I've got myself twenty Dorian years in prison. It's not that bad, when you consider that a Dorian year is about the equivalent of a Federation month. I'm a Dorian you see."

"A Federation year is about equivalent to an Earth month," Donatello told Leo.

"The thing is, you boys...you boys are on death row. Defecting from the Utrom army is a mortal offense. If I was you, I'd figure out an escape plan, and fast."

"There's no way we could escape from an Utrom prison!" said Don.

"Better than death," said the Dorian.

"Don't worry Don," said Leo, "Mikey said he wouldn't let them hurt us." Don frowned.

"You're putting your trust in...Mikey?"

"And Raph. Come on Don, you know when Mikey and Raph want something they stop at nothing."

"I hope so," said Don, "Because our chances of getting out of this prison are...well...zero."

"And their chances of getting in?"

"Well they have equipment. They have Honeycut, who could probably turn off the alarms for them."

"Who are Mikey and Raph?" asked the Dorian.

"Our brothers," said Leo.

"Hmmph," said the Dorian, "You'd better hope they come. Because President Mortu's not just going to let you live. The first to defect from the Utrom army in millennia? It's a test of his...well, he doesn't actually have balls, but you know what I mean."

"Thanks," said Leo, "You're really helping my confidence."

"One thing living on Utrom has taught me: a positive outlook might have worked on Dorian, but here, you always have to prepare for the worst."

"Why don't you live on Dorian then?" asked Don.

"Dorian recently got conquered by the Federation. Most Dorians fled to other parts of the Universe. I thought Utrom was a safe bet. They were far away from the Federation, and regardless, the Federation would never try to attack the Utroms too high of a level of technology. Of course the Federats never knew half of it. Anyway, once on Utrom I realized pretty quickly that the Ratridi were being opressed. So I joined the Red Surge. And that's how I ended up hacking into an Utrom computer. I'm going to leave the Dominion of Utrom soon as I'm outta here."

"You really think Mikey and raph will save us?" asked Don.

"If they can't convince Mortu to release us, they'll save us."

"Why can't we just call Honeycut?" asked Michelangelo.

"Because we'll set off every alarm in this place if you do. No outside technology allowed in here, remember Mikey? We're only allowed five seconds before theried tapping in a couple more access codes, and typing the code that was supposed to create the corridor. It didn't work.

Raph pushed him out of the way, and did something quite ingenious. Something that Donatello would have been moderatley impressed with. Of course, Donatello would have also known how to do it in a million simpler ways. But it worked.

"How did you do that?" asked Mikey.

"I used the access codes we had to create a dummy account and I specified the account for one purpose: to create that specific corridor."

"How did you do that?" repeated Mikey.

"I used what the proffessor taught me," said Raph.

"I thought it was Don that was good at that sort of stuff."

"Well, we don't have Don."

"Good point."

They made their way to the cell door.

Opening the cell door was easy. They had swiped a key card from a guard before going in.

"Professor," said Raphael, "We're good to go."

"And so are you Raphael," came back Honeycut's voice over the communicator.

"What's that about?" asked Donatello.

"Professor Honeycut just turned off the alarms. We've got three minutes to get out of here."

"Then let's not stand around talking about it," said Leo.

"He's back in charge alright," said Mikey, and they ran off and out of the prison.

"Um...Mr. President? We have a problem. Michelangelo and Raphael just broke their brothers out of jail." Mortu turned on his aide.

"They what? You have got to be kidding me. Where are they now?"

"Location not confirmed sir. We have...quite frankly sir we have no clue."

For the first time in a while, Mortu turned to the councilors for judment.

The councilors were three Utroms who had been born with one brain. They were essentially Siamese triplets, joined at the brain. When they were cut apart, they were still one person, just now with three separate brains. They never left each others sides.

"What do we do councilors?"

"We," said the first.

"wait," said the second.

"until," said the third.

"the"

"right"

"moment."

"The"

"turtles

"are"

"not"

"true"

"threats"

"to"

"us."

"You may proceed," they all said together.

"Council members with all due respect during our time on earth you saw for yourselves how the turtles took down Ch'rell's empire. We cannot so easily dismiss them."

"We"

"are"

"not"

"Ch'rell."

"We"

"are"

"Brakari."

"We are one."

"Wait"

"for"

"the"

"right"

"moment"

"Mortu"

"then"

"eliminate them."

"As you wish councilors."

**AN: Will President Mortu turn out to be as evil as he seems? Are The Red Surge trustworthy? And what will be the result of...The Revolution**


	16. Chapter 16: Lone Turtle

**Chapter 16: Lone turtle**

**AN: Here's chapter 16! It's pretty short, but then...oh well.**

_Disclaimer: I've said I don't own TMNT 15 times. That should be enough, shouldn't it?_

* * *

"Now what do we do?" said Don

"First of all," said Leo, "We contact Karai, and see if she has anything else for us. I take it you two are joining the Red Surge?"

"Yes," said Mikey while Raph vigourously said, "no!"

"Are you nuts?" shouted Raph, "Okay so Mortu may not be the nicest Utrom in the universe, but that doesn't mean we join up with...the Shredder! Why exactly do you guys trust him?"

"Remember what Jaï'ro said," said Leo, "The spirit of the Shredder is an evil spirit. That energy that flowed through Karai. It wasn't just a conduit for energy it was an actual negative influence on him. Come on Raph, it makes sense. When she wasn't the Shredder, Karai was well she wasn't exactly nice, but she was at least honorable. She puts the suit on, she starts acting like her father."

"Ch'rell told us," said Donatello, "That the name and armor of the Shredder work as an amplifier for negative desires. Ch'rell's desire for the destruction of Mortu's regime got transformed into him wanting to destroy Mortu and all who supported him and all who opposed Ch'rell. Karai's desire to be back with her father got transformed into revenge against those who had taken him from her which happened to be us. They became ruthless, not because they were evil to begin with, but because they were allowing the energy of a tengu to enter them!"

"Face it Raph," said Mikey, "It does make sense."

"And Karai backs it up," added Leo.

"And you trust Karai? Karai who tried to kill us? Are you nuts Leo? You said it yourself when Karai first tried to talk us into this whole thing she's done so many bad things to us. And now you're just going to forget it?"

"The worst things she did were all when she was the Shredder Raph," said Don, "It makes sense, and you're just too stuborn to believe it." There was a beat. Then there was a tune. It was Michelangelo's mobile transmitter (essentially, his cell phone).

"Transmission coming in," said Michelangelo, "It's not Mortu or anyone in the Utrom Government," he flipped it open, "Hello, it's your boy Mikey here!"

"Michelangelo," said the Ratridi Utrom on the screen, "This is Ch'rell. I would like to meet with you and all of your brothers. There are things we must discuss."

"Like what?" butted in Raph.

"You will see soon enough Raphael," said Ch'rell.

* * *

Karai trained. She went through the exercises over and over again until she could barely stand.

She took some water. She trained some more.

"Why do you keep on tiring yourself?" said Jaï'ro, coming into her training room, "You've been training for about eight straight hours now. That's got to be enough. If there's an attack soon you'll be tired and you won't be ready."

"I am always ready."

"No you're not. You need rest too Karai. You're going to train yourself to death."

"I am always ready."

"Karai...take a break. That's an order. I'm your superior in the Red Surge. Take a break."

Karai ignored him entirely.

Jaï'ro was worried. He wasn't entirely sure that Karai was mentally stable. He had thought that getting her father back would help her, but something just wasn't right with her. She was obsessive, he realized, and she was out of her own control.

* * *

"We ain't goin' there!" said Raphael, "Look, I know you trusted Ch'rell, but I am not going to some meeting. It could be a trap! It probably is!"

"If Ch'rell wanted to trap us," said Don, "He's done a pretty poor job of it. He's had more than enough chances to take us down. Come on Raph, let's go."

"No."

"If you aren't going," said Leo, "Fine. But we are. Mikey?"

"I'm in."

"Don?"

"Right behind you."

"You three ain't goin' in there alone!"

"It could be important," pointed out Mikey.

"Or, it could be a trap. Can't you see that? You aren't goin' in without me."

"Well, come on then," said Leo, "If you insist."

**

* * *

AN: Will Raphael ever stop being so paranoid? Or does he actually have a reason to be paranoid this time? And will any of this have any effect at all on...The Revolution? **_**(Ominous music here)**_


End file.
